mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stare sprawy, stare miejsca
Stare sprawy, stare miejsca — dwudziesty piąty i dwudziesty szósty odcinek szóstego sezonu oraz sto czterdziesty drugi i sto czterdziesty trzeci ogółem. W tym odcinku wszystkie najpotężniejsze kucyki, wraz z Reprezentantkami Klejnotów Harmonii, zostają porwane. Starlight Glimmer musi stworzyć drużynę, która stawi czoło największemu zagrożeniu Equestrii, lecz czy dadzą radę pokonać wroga? Fabuła 'Część 1' Prolog thumb|left|Musimy przenieść te książki gdzie indziej.Odcinek rozpoczyna się w Zamku Przyjaźni w Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle wraz ze swoją uczennicą, Starlight Glimmer, znoszą pewne kartony przy pomocy czarów. Za nimi idzie Spike, który ewidentnie ma problemy ze znoszeniem pudła. Po kilku krokach traci równowagę i spada, jednak Twilight łapie go za pomocą magii i delikatnie sadza na ziemi. Spike żali się, że nie wszyscy mają magiczne zdolności. Alikorn mówi, iż zamierza przenieść stare księgi do sekcji odnośników, aby te nowe były na widoku. Dziękuje Starlight i Spike'owi za pomoc. Jednorożec wyjaśnia, iż to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, jakie może zrobić po tym, jak Księżniczka Przyjaźni pokazała jej ścieżkę dobra. Alikorn odpowiada, że aż tak dużo nie zrobiła, ale Starlight twierdzi, że to dzięki niej poznała smak prawdziwej przyjaźni. Z kolei Twilight wyjaśnia, iż jednorożka sama wybiera drogę, którą pójdzie, jednak zawsze może liczyć na jej radę. Dodaje, że jest dumna, mogąc ją nazywać swoją uczennicą i przyjaciółką. thumb|right|Dostałam zaproszenie na Święto Zachodu Słońca! Natomiast Spike odchodzi od rozmawiających klaczy, gdyż coś zauważa. Twilight zwraca się do swego asystenta, lecz stoi on przy oknie i na coś patrzy. Zastanawia się, co to jest, wskazując na niewielki punkcik gdzieś nad nieboskłonem. Twilight pyta, czy to ptak. Starlight natomiast zastanawia się, czy to nie Parasprite, ale Spike już wie, kto to. Pewien pegaz uderza w kartony z książkami, rozsypując je dookoła. Jest to listonoszka Derpy. Księżniczka ze zdziwieniem zauważa, że to smok zazwyczaj dostarcza jej pocztę. Spike dodaje, że to najszybszy sposób. Kiedy Twi chce zabrać list, Derpy trzyma go mocno i kiwa głową, sygnalizując, iż nie jest dla niej. Podchodzi natomiast do zaskoczonej Starlight, która zastanawia się, kto mógł jej wysłać list. Po przeczytaniu wiadomości oznajmia, że napisały do niej kucyki z wioski. Otrzymała ona zaproszenie na coroczne Święto Zachodu Słońca. Koszmar Starlight thumb|left|"Przecież otrzymałam od Was zaproszenie!" Starlight Glimmer kieruje się w stronę swojej dawnej wioski. Klacz wzdycha, zatrzymując się na chwilę, a następnie rusza ponownie, z wymuszonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Party Favor i Double Diamond wieszają baner na święto. Kiedy Starlight znajduje się za nimi, oba ogiery odwracają się. Jednorożka wita kucyki. Zaskoczony Party Favor również się wita, spoglądając na Double Diamonda, po czym pyta, co ona tu robi. Starlight odpowiada, że została zaproszona na Święto Zachodu Słońca. Double Diamond przyznaje, że wysłali jej zaproszenie, ale nie liczyli na to, że przyjdzie. Party Favor bierze list i pyta się: thumb|Luna na tle księżyca Tymczasem jego przyjaciel drze przesyłkę na drobne kawałeczki. Starlight mówi, że przeprosiła i myślała, że jej wybaczyli. Ogiery zaczynają się śmiać. Do grupy dołączają Night Glider, Sugar Belle oraz reszta kucyków, które również się śmieją. Klacz krzyczy, aby przestali. Nagle wszystko cichnie. Kiedy uczennica Twilight otwiera oczy, w wiosce nie ma nikogo i jest noc. Jednorożka pyta co się stało, kiedy dookoła niej pojawia się mgła. Za nią pojawia się cień. Ponownie zadaje pytanie, czy ktoś tu jest. Kiedy się odwraca, zza mgły wyłania się Księżniczka Luna. Starlight pyta, co ona tu robi. Księżniczka odpowiada, że sny to jej domena i przybyła, ponieważ Starlight potrzebowała jej pomocy. thumb|left|Luna i Starlight Klacz wzdycha z ulgą, ponieważ odkryła, że to jedynie sen, ale Luna mówi, że może to być sen, ale wszystko, co czuje i czego się boi, nadal istnieje realnym świecie. Jednorożka przyznaje rację Lunie i mówi, że teraz boi się wrócić do swojej dawnej wioski bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Luna podpowiada, aby zwróciła się do pewnej szóstki niezwykłych kucyków z prośbą o pomoc, po czym rusza w kierunku Księżyca mówiąc, że widzi, jak wiele łączy ją i Starlight oraz dodaje, iż z własnego doświadczenia wie, że będzie dobrze. Następnie Księżniczka Nocy odchodzi. Kiedy Luny nie ma już we śnie, Starlight budzi się w swoim pokoju, spogląda na Księżyc, a następnie zamyśla się. W zamku thumb|right|Starlight na swoim tronie Starlight streszcza, co powiedziała jej Księżniczka Luna, kiedy spotkały się we śnie jednorożki. Wyznaje, że boi się iść na Święto Zachodu Słońca. Rarity radzi, żeby poszła tam i przeprosiła. Jednak klacz ma wątpliwości, ponieważ kucyki nie wiedzą, jak bardzo się zmieniła lub czy w ogóle się zmieniła. Twilight mówi jednak, że jest teraz innym kucykiem. Rainbow dodaje, iż wtedy była okropna, na co Applejack zwraca jej uwagę. Fluttershy natomiast mówi, że gdyby nie chcieli jej widzieć, nie wysyłaliby zaproszenia na uroczystość. Pinkie Pie ciągnie rozmowę i zastanawia się, jak można nie pójść na imprezę, kiedy otrzymaliśmy zaproszenie i to jest coś złego, jeśli nie pójdzie. Applejack radzi, aby była z nimi szczera. Twilight mówi, iż wie, jakie to dla niej trudne i może powinna wziąć kogoś, kto by jej towarzyszył, komu ufa i kto się nią zaopiekuje. Księżniczka robi słodkie oczy i z nadzieją patrzy na Starlight, aby to ją wzięła na wyprawę. Wyprawa do wioski thumb|left|Twilight... zaraz oszaleje... Klacz postanowiła wziąć na wyprawę swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, Trixie. Starlight pomaga jej spakować potrzebne rzeczy do jej wozu i dziękuje, że zgodziła się i dodaje, że jeszcze kiedy Twilight podsunęła jej myśl, aby wzięła kogoś ze sobą, od razu o niej pomyślała. Trixie podchodzi do Twi i mówi, iż to jedna z najmądrzejszych rzeczy, jakie wymyśliła. Ona natomiast wymusza szeroki uśmiech i dziękuje jej, a po chwili dodaje do Spike'a, że miała siebie na myśli. Do bohaterek dołącza reszta głównych bohaterek, a Starlight wyjaśnia, że Festiwal trwa tydzień, ale one tak długo nie zostaną. Jednak niebieska klacz zaprzecza. Jednorożki wyruszają, a główne bohaterki je żegnają. Trixie i Stralight docierają do wioski. Zatrzymują się na wzgórzu. Stalight przekonana przez Trixie postanawia wyruszyć. W wiosce thumb|left|A przy fajerwerkach pomożesz? Starlight Glimmer ma skwaśniałą minę, gdy wchodzi do wioski, ale Trixie kiwa głową na znak, iż powinna iść dalej. Party Favor za pomocą magii wiesza banery na Święto Zachodu Słońca. Double Diamond zauważa obecność Starlight i wita się z nią. Klacz w odpowiedzi macha kopytem z wymuszonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Party Favor również cieszy się, że przybyła na uroczystość i pyta, czy zostanie na całe obchody. Do nowo przybyłych kucyków podchodzą inni mieszkańcy wioski. Sugar Belle pyta, jak mieszka się w zamku Księżniczki Twilight. Double Diamond z radości klaszcze w kopyta i mówi, że cieszy się, iż przyjaciółka przybyła na obchody Święta. Trixie żartobliwie szepcze Starlight na ucho, że kucyki są przerażone, po czym chichocze, na co klacz przewraca oczami. Następnie oznajmia zebranym kucyków, że dobrze ich widzieć. Niebieski ogier zabiera głos i oświadcza, iż przybyła w odpowiedniej chwili, ponieważ zastanawiają się właśnie, jaki transparent wybrać na święto. Zaskoczona Starlight wyjaśnia, że nie potrzebują jej pomocy przy decyzji i powoli zaczęła się wycofywać, dodając, że sami wybiorą lepiej. Diamond natomiast pyta, czy pomoże chociaż w wyznaczeniu trasy biegu sztafetowego. Ta ponownie się nie zgadza i mówi, że chce tylko uczestniczyć w obchodach święta. thumb|Hej, nie martw się! Sugar pyta natomiast o konkurs pieczenia. Double dołącza się, pytając o konkurs talentów. Night Glider przekazuje o przedstawieniu fajerwerków przygotowany przez jednorożce. Wszystkie kucyki z wioski proszą o pomoc Starlight w danej dziedzinie. Wystraszona klacz rzuca zaklęcie magicznej tarczy i odrzuca wszystkie kucyki na bok. Cała dygocze ze strachu i chowa twarz w kopyta. Trixie zastanawia się, jak uratować przyjaciółkę przed kłopotami. Oficjalnie przemawia i mówi, że dziękuję za taką wspaniałą widownię oraz żegna obecnych tam zgromadzonych, po czym rzuca magicznym proszkiem, który tworzy zasłonę dymną. Trixie i Starlight znikają z głównego placu, a fioletowa klacz chowa się pod peleryną najlepszej przyjaciółki. Starlight żali się przyjaciółce, że jej rządy były okropne. Była przygotowana na zaufanie ze strony mieszkańców wioski, ale nie na ponowne objęcie rządów. Patrząc na jej przeszłość, nigdy nie powinna zajmować takiego stanowiska. Trixie chce ją pocieszyć i powierza jej swój największy sekret. Jej przyjaciółka odpowiada, że to dobra rada. Obydwie uśmiechają się i ruszają z powrotem do Ponyville. Dziwne zachowanie przyjaciółek. thumb|left|Dlaczego Pinkie nie wie o co chodzi? Po przybyciu do Ponyville Starlight Glimmer zauważa Pinkie Pie i woła ją, lecz ta tego nie zauważa. Dopiero kiedy jednorożec do niej podchodzi, Pinkie się z nią wita, ale nie po imieniu. Starlight pyta przyjaciółki, czy jest zaskoczona, że tak szybko wróciła, jednak Pinkie nie wie nawet, gdzie była. Uczennica Twilight odpowiada, że odwiedziła mieszkańców swojej dawnej wioski z okazji święta. Kucyk ziemski mówi, iż brzmi fajnie i pyta, jak było. Jednorożka zwierza się, iż: thumb|Mam was na oku... Starlight mówi do Trixie, że to było dziwne. Nagle podopieczna Twilight zauważa swe przyjaciółki, Rarity i Applejack. Podchodzi do nich i mówi, że wróciła wcześniej oraz pyta o dziwne zachowanie Pinkie Pie. Applejack mówi, że Pinkie zawsze jest dziwna. Jednak fioletowy jednorożec chce o czymś z nimi porozmawiać. Wyjaśnia, że przybycie na Święto Zachodu Słońca nie poszło po jej myśli. Reprezentantka Elementu Szczodrości pyta co się stało. Ta odpowiada, że wystraszyła się i uciekła z wioski. Wtem AJ i Rarity zaczynają się śmiać. Ziemski kucyk pyta, czy naprawdę uciekła z festiwalu oraz dodaje, że to najśmieszniejsza rzecz, jaką słyszała. Biała jednorożka dołącza się i sarkastycznie pyta, czy dekoracje były aż takie przerażające, po czym obie wybuchają śmiechem. Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy przerywają tą sytuację i każą natychmiast z nimi porozmawiać na osobności "w sprawie przyjaźni". Podmieńcy Okazuje się, że dziwne zachowanie przyjaciółek jest uzasadnione - Starlight w swoim śnie widzi swoje odmienione przyjaciółki, dokładnie takie, jakie je widziała za dnia. Później słyszy wołającą o pomoc Księżniczkę Lunę, która informuje ją o tym, że one nie były prawdziwe, ponieważ kucyki, w tym także pozostałe alikorny, zostały porwane i Starlight musi im natychmiast pomóc. Luna ostrzega ją przy tym, żeby uważała komu ufa. Starlight nie traci czasu i jak najszybciej idzie do Trixie. Budzi ją kilkakrotnie, zanim uświadamia jej, jak wielkie jest niebezpieczeństwo. Następnie idą do zamku Twilight. Podsłuchując w komnacie ze Znaczkową Mapą dowiadują się od rozmawiających tam podmieńców, że wszystkie główne bohaterki oraz Luna i Celestia zostały podmienione, a od Thoraxa - że spotkało to także Cadence, Shining Armora i Flurry Heart. Starlight zostaje tymi faktami kompletnie załamana, bo nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia gdzie udać się po pomoc. I w tym momencie pojawia się Discord, który przypomina o swoim istnieniu - wyjaśniają mu całą sytuacje, słucha ich niechętnie dopóki nie dowiaduje się że m.in. porwali Fluttershy. Wtedy natychmiast zabiera ich do królestwa podmieńców. Jest zdziwiony faktem, że teleportował się obok królestwa. 'Część 2' Thorax wyjaśnia tą nieoczekiwaną przez Discorda sytuację, że jest to spowodowane przez kamień tronu Chrysalis, który zabezpiecza przed magią z zewnątrz. Idąc tam na piechotę, Discord narzeka że musi przejść te 100 metrów. W międzyczasie ustalają sekretny kod by móc się nawzajem rozpoznać. Ciekawostki *Światowa premiera obu odcinków odbyła się w Wielkiej Brytanii, 16 dni (pierwsza część) i 15 dni (druga część) przed premierą w USA. Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki 6 sezonu